Duty or love
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: In order to focus completely on her duty as a Daimyo, Ayu had to reject her friend's love for her. Now, she wonders if she made the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why I did this pairing. It just feels right to me. Anyway, this is before the battle with Seijuro as dialogue from the campaign says that Ayu brought her army to the palace within a month. Possibly meaning that it took her awhile to gather enough forces to take the palace or that she had to deal with other matters. With that out of the way, let's get this over with.**

* * *

The Orochi was silently observing Ayu conversing with several of her commanders on how to take the Imperial Palace from Seijuro. He hoped that she would be done soon so that he can converse with her privately. As luck would have it, Ayu soon dismissed her commanders and left for a walk. Seeing this opportunity to talk with her alone, the Orochi ran up to her and yelled at her to wait. She complied and turned around to see her old friend coming up to her.

"What is it?" Asked Ayu, wondering why the Orochi was running up to her.

"I wanted to speak with you alone." Said the Orochi after catching up to her. "We never had the chance to do so after you freed me from prison." It was true. After freeing the Orochi, the two were always accompanied by Momiji and Okuma. And now, with Ayu's new army, she had to spend a lot of her time in recruiting new soldiers for her army, keeping her army feed and equipped, and to watching out for signs of disloyalty. After all, most of her soldiers used to be under the command of other Daimyos, ones that she killed just a few days ago. There was a chance that some were still loyal to their former leaders and would want to exact revenge on Ayu for killing them.

"I suppose we didn't." Said Ayu after giving it some thought. "Very well. Follow me. I like to go somewhere…quiet." Said Ayu. With that, the two left for somewhere far from their camp. After some time of walking, the two found a relatively secluded area with a small body of water. Ayu sat near the body of water and motioned for the Orochi to sit beside her. "It's been a long time since we had a chance to talk alone." Said Ayu, observing the body of water.

"Three years to be precise." Said the Orochi. "What do you plan to do with Seijuro after taking the Imperial Palace?"

"I plan to recruit him. He's one of the Dawn Empire's greatest tacticians and we need commanders with experience leading an army." Said Ayu. The Orochi can see her logic and agreed. They needed Seijuro alive. His expertise in warfare and tactics would prove invaluable against future attacks. But there was the matter of convincing him to do so. Seijuro was stubborn and ambitious. He wouldn't bow down to Ayu or someone else. Not without a fight.

"It will be difficult in gaining his allegiance. He won't go quietly." Said the Orochi. Ayu simply nodded. "So, what happened while I was in prison? Anything unique?"

"Aside from the Viking invasion, the emperor being killed, and a Civil war tearing us apart? Nothing much." Said Ayu. The Orochi smirked behind his menpo. It seemed Ayu didn't lose her sense of humor over the years.

"Nothing about me?" Asked the Orochi. He was surprised no one was talking about him or about executing him.

"No. The emperor was adamant in letting you live. He believed a time will come when the Dawn Empire will need you again. That and the friends you made helped ward off any attempt to order you execution." Said Ayu.

"I'm sure they did." Said the Orochi. The two were quiet for a few moments when Ayu spoke.

"Why did you ask to speak with me alone? Is there something you needed to ask?" Questioned Ayu.

"Yes. I want to know what you plan to do as empress. Once you overthrow Seijuro, you'll become empress of the Dawn Empire. What do you plan to do next?" Asked the Orochi. Ayu was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"To be honest, I don't know. I never thought that me, a member of an exiled house, will become empress." Said Ayu. "It's terrifying actually. I'm responsible for our people. They're depending on me to make the right decisions and to protect them. I don't know if I can do that." She looked at the pool of water as if it can give her an answer. However, not wanting his friend to be stressed to much, the Orochi decided to give her some words of encouragement.

"You can handle it, Ayu. There's nothing that you can't handle. You've proven to be an effective leader. And a good one at that. And I'll be there to help you." Said the Orochi. "Besides, if there's anyone that can unite out fractured people, it's you."

"Thank you." Said Ayu, appreciatively. "I needed that." The two looked at each other for a few moments before Ayu looked away. "We should head back soon. Otherwise, someone will send out soldiers to look for us."

"Yes. But, we should relax for a few moments. It will prove beneficial to the both of us. Considering what will happen soon." Said the Orochi, laying down on the grass. Ayu looked hesitant but eventually complied. The two laid on the grass for a few moments before Ayu spoke again.

"Was there another reason for conversing with me alone?" Asked Ayu.

"Actually." Said the Orochi. Smirking behind his menpo. "There is." With that, he laid his hand on Ayu's. She looked at their interlocked hands before looking at the Orochi in surprise. When she saw his eyes, she saw the emotions within the eyes of her friends. A mixture of desire, love, and compassion. It was then that she understood why her friend asked to speak alone with her.

"Why?" Said Ayu. She didn't understand why her friend would choose her. "Why choose me?'

"Why not? You fight for our people instead of yourself, your compassionate, your don't bend to others, you know what must be done, and you stood up for me when I was imprisoned. Not to mention, that you're beautiful behind your menpo." Explained the Orochi. Ayu was glad that she had her menpo on. Otherwise, her friend will see the very small blush on her face when he said that she was beautiful. She thought about all this for a long time. On one hand, she always admired and respected her friend. And he had plenty of good qualities that make up for his inability to keep his mouth shut. But on the other, she had a duty to attend to. A duty that required her full attention. If she spent time with the Orochi, that wasn't about the good of their people, she may endanger her people. After assessing the pros and cons, she made her decision.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it." Said Ayu, taking her hand back from the Orochi's. "We have a duty to do and I can't waste time pursuing a relationship." The Orochi looked saddened at her refusal but nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Our duty to the empire takes priority." Said the Orochi. Though the hurt was present in his voice. Ayu felt a ping of guilt for hurting her friend but it had to be done for the greater good.

"I'm glad you understand." Said Ayu before getting up with the Orochi getting up as well. "Just forget this ever happened and forget your feelings about me. Otherwise, you'll only suffer pain." The Orochi sighed before nodding.

"Shall we go?" Asked the Orochi.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Ayu. Seeing that his friend needed to be alone, the Orochi bowed before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Ayu looked up to the sky. Wondering if she made the right decision.

* * *

 **It's a little weak, isn't it? Sorry about that. I'll try and do better next chapter. That is if I figure out where to put the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayu was pacing around in a courtyard within the Imperial Palace in worry. Sometime had passed since Seijuro gave in and submitted to her rule but it came at a cost. Many of her soldiers and Seijuro's were now dead. Many of them good warriors. And to make matters worse, the Orochi, her friend, was wounded in his duel with Seijuro. In the end, despite his wounds, he managed to defeat Seijuro and convince him to accept her rule. Only to, shortly after, fall to the ground in a heap due to his wounds. He was then rushed to several doctors and medics, who were now tending to his wounds. And ever since, Ayu couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that the Orochi was in his current state. She saw the duel and she noticed something was wrong. Her friend was fighting well but not as well as he should have been. It was if something was bothering him and clouding his mind. Momiji even told her that their friend was not fighting as well as he normally would when they attempted to open the gates to the Imperial Palace. She guessed what was the reason and cursed her friend but also herself. Her rejection of his feelings of her were obviously still on his mind and were hampering his skills. She would have to talk with him about this soon or it will cause his death. She was about to march to the tent where the Orochi was being tended to when she heard a voice.

"Are you finally done?" Asked Seijuro as he made himself known by walking out of his hiding spot and marching up to Ayu. She turned toward Seijuro in surprise. She made sure that she was alone in the courtyard and that she was not to be disturbed. Her new guards had seen to that. She was about to ask Seijuro how he managed to get past her guards when she remembered that Seijuro was an Orochi, meaning he was skilled in infiltration and stealth.

"What do you want Seijuro?" Asked Ayu as Seijuro stopped in front of her.

"What I want is for you to deal with the emperor's champion." Said Seijuro, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I assume you know what I am talking about." Seeing her nod, Seijuro continued. "He's distracted by something. I had seen it in our duel with each other." Remarked Seijuro, remembering the fight he had with the Orochi. During their duel, he had seen his eyes. There was something in them that piqued Seijuro's curiosity. They were filled with determination but they were also filled with sadness and pain. And not the pain he expected. It was a pain that came from the heart. Like he suffered a heart break recently. Another thing he noticed, was that the Orochi refused to look at Ayu during their duel, causing him to suspect that Ayu had something to do with it. "I assume that it is your fault somehow. Am I correct?" Ayu contemplated telling him before sighing and nodding.

"Yes. Sometime before all this. He confessed his feelings of me. I rejected them and he was hurt by it. I assumed that he was over it by now." Said Ayu, causing Seijuro to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Said Seijuro. "Why would you do such a thing?"

" ***Sighs*** Because of my duty as both a Daimyo and empress. I need to focus on our people. And if I allow myself to be romantically involved with someone during a war, I will be neglecting my duty." Explained Ayu. This explanation caused Seijuro to scoff.

"I never took you for a fool, Ayu." Said Seijuro, causing her to glare at him. "All our other emperors and empresses had been involved with someone during the thousand-year war. Why should it be different with you?"

"Because our people need a leader that's focused on them. Not just on one individual or group." Said Ayu.

"Our leaders before you did a good enough job at handling their personal life and the needs of our people. Are you saying you can't?" Asked Seijuro. Ayu was about to speak again but stopped when she realized that Seijuro was right in a way.

"I don't know." Said Ayu after some silence. "I just don't know. I want to have a family of my own but I also want to restore my house's honor." Seijuro grunted at that. He knew the reason Ayu's house was exiled and frankly he was disgusted by the Emperor for exiling them as well as imprisoning the Orochi. If he wasn't in jail when the Vikings invaded their lands, perhaps the damage wouldn't have been as extensive. "I'm not saying I don't want to be my friend. I'm saying that I want to put my duty first." Said Ayu.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Seijuro. "Think about it Ayu. If the emperor's champion was as distracted as he was in the duel with me, how will he fare against the Blackstone Legion? He will surely die. And think what that will do to our army's moral. We need him with his mind clear and at his best. And to do that, you need to talk to him about this. Perhaps even give him hope that there is a chance. There's nothing that encourages a man as much as hope." Said Seijuro.

"Are you asking me to lie to him? Give him false hope that there is a chance for him to be with me?" Asked Ayu in anger. "So that our army will fight at their best as well?"

"Why should you lie?" Asked Seijuro. "You said yourself that you want a family and that you wouldn't mind having him as a husband. And I see no reason to be against it." Said Seijuro. Ayu looked at Seijuro in surprise. Was he asking her to just go up to the Orochi and ask him to marry her?

"Are you ordering me to marry him?" Asked Ayu suspiciously.

"Ordering? No. I merely said that you should think about starting a family with him if only to make him fight at his best. If you have any feelings for him, then all the better. It'll be a whole lot easier for all of us if there is actual feelings between the empress and her husband. You know what happened the last time that happened, right?" Asked Seijuro. Ayu nodded in agreement. The last time that an emperor or empress married someone with no real feelings between them did not end well for the empire.

"But it's against tradition for Daimyos to marry commoners, even someone as the Emperor's champion. Wouldn't that spark conflict between our people." Said Ayu. She would much rather avoid conflict with her own people. They needed to be united to stand against the Knights and Vikings.

"Perhaps." Conceded Seijuro. "But they will get over it, sooner or later. They wouldn't want to face the wrath of their leader, right? Besides, with only two Daimyos left, I'm sure they'll ignore it in favor of having a successor to the throne in case something happened to you." Said Seijuro.

"You do know, they'll want us to marry, right?" Asked Ayu, noticing the flaw in Seijuro's argument.

"Then they will face my blade for thinking they will force me to marry." Growled Seijuro. "Or that of my chosen bride. Whichever is first."

"You have a bride?" Asked Ayu in shock. She never thought Seijuro would have a secret affair with someone. He seemed not to be the type to do such a thing.

"Yes." Said Seijuro. "A Nobushi. I encountered her dealing with Viking looters some time ago. I was passing by and decided to lend a hand. The Vikings never stood a chance. After the battle, I praised her for defending her village alone as she was the only defender for it. She intrigued me, so I made a deal with her. In exchange for her services, I promised to donate some of my soldiers for her village's protection as well as funding the training for the village men so they can have a fighting chance against looters and bandits. She agreed and we went into an affair sometime later." Explained Seijuro. "In fact, she was there during my duel with the champion." Hearing that, Ayu recalled seeing a Nobushi among Seijuro's men after the champion defeated him. She looked tense and looked like she was about to attack.

"I believe I know who you speak off." Said Ayu. "But that still does not justify, me having an affair with the Orochi. How can I spend time with him while also dealing with the needs of my people? And what will I do when I have a child? I will have to spend less time attending the needs of my people to take care of my children." Said Ayu. Seijuro just shrugged.

"It will be a challenge for sure." Agreed Seijuro. "But when was life ever easy for us." Ayu had to agree reluctantly. Life was never easy for their people. "But, seriously Ayu. You should at least give the Orochi some hope that there is a chance with you. Otherwise, it may alter the course of our impending battle with the Blackstone legion." With that, Seijuro left. Leaving Ayu alone with her thoughts. After some thinking to herself, she marched to the tent where the Orochi was. She hoped that she wouldn't regret giving the Orochi some hope that they can be together after this. If she did, she will have a talk with Seijuro for talking her into this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ayu sighed as she read the report her scouts gave her about the Blackstone fortress. The fortress was large and well-defended. Not as good as the Imperial Palace but it will still be difficult to attack nonetheless. It would take several weeks of constant barrages from their catapults before they can manage to breach through the walls. Even with the help from the reformed Iron legion, they would still have a difficult time performing a siege against the Blackstone legion and she was skeptical at receiving help from the Iron legion. Even more so when she was told that their leader, along with several others, used to be in the Blackstone legion. However, the Orochi told her that the Warden was trustworthy and that they both faced a common enemy. So, she set up a meeting with the Warden, and while they both agreed to set aside their differences in order to defeat a common enemy, she was still distrustful. Still, she would cast aside her distrust so that she can concentrate on defeating the Blackstone legion and deliver Apollyon to justice. She had just finished the report when the Orochi arrived with Seijuro in tow.

"You both have something to report?" Asked Ayu when she saw the two enter her tent.

"Yes." Said Seijuro. "The siege is going well. If nothing impedes us for a few more hours, we should be able to get our troops within the walls."

"But when we do so, we need to destroy any catapults or any other defenses the Blackstones have to give us a better chance at getting troops within the fortress." Said the Orochi. Ayu nodded in agreement.

"What about the Iron legion? How are they faring?" Asked Ayu.

"They're having a difficult time. Much more than us." Said Seijuro. "It seems the Blackstone legion is focusing on them. It appears Apollyon doesn't take treason very well." Though Seijuro was grateful for the help, he still doesn't like receiving help from traitors. Still, if it meant that it would lead to less casualties on his men and more on the knights, he would take the help.

"Do they require any assistance?' Asked Ayu.

"No. Despite the massive opposition they have, the Iron Legion is holding out." Said the Orochi, impressed with the tenacity of the Knights.

"Good. Be prepared you two. I need you both for what is coming soon. Seijuro, I need you to stay behind and coordinate our forces as I'll lead a force to take the fortress." Said Ayu. The Orochi and Seijuro looked at her in surprise. They were about to protest when Ayu raised her hand. "I vowed to make Apollyon regret leaving me alive and even if I can't be the one to deliver her to justice, I will be satisfied in helping to bring her down. Plus, we need as many soldiers as we can muster to take that fortress." Explained Ayu. The two men sighed, knowing that it was pointless in convincing Ayu to reconsiders.

"Very well, empress. May the you fare well in the coming battle." Said Seijuro before bowing and leaving the tent, leaving the Orochi and Ayu alone. The two looked at each other before the Orochi coughed.

"So…how is it being empress?" Asked the Orochi, wanting to end the awkward silence between them.

"So far so good. No one has tried to kill me and no one is complaining about my rule." Said Ayu as she looked over reports and a map of the Blackstone fortress. "It has only been a few weeks of my rule, after all."

"True." Agreed the Orochi. "But still. Can't be too careful." Ayu simply grunted as she finished a report and read another one. "What will happen after this battle, Ayu? What will we do with the Iron Legion?" Ayu hesitated on answering because she didn't know what to do either. She paused for a few moments before answering.

"If they don't do anything against us after the battle, I'll let them go their separate way. We've all had enough bloodshed to last several life times." Said Ayu. The Orochi nodded in agreement. It was silent again for a few moments until the Orochi broke it again.

"I wish to speak about my behavior in the past several months." Said the Orochi. Seeing that Ayu was listening, he continued. "Forgive me for my stupidity and foolishness, Ayu. I had not been thinking clearly once I confessed to you and, as a result, impaired my skills in combat." Ayu looked at her friend before walking over to him and touching his mempo-covered cheek.

"It is alright. In fact, I should be asking you to forgive me. If I hadn't rejected your feelings, you wouldn't have been injured as much in your fight with Seijuro. I forced you to fight with a broken heart. For that, I am sorry." Said Ayu, looking him in the eyes. After the Orochi was tended for his wounds he'd gotten from Seijuro and after Ayu talked with Seijuro about the Orochi's feelings, the two conversed again about the subject. After a long talk between each other, the two agreed to wait until the whole crisis with the Blackstone legion is over before they can deal with the Orochi's feelings.

"But still. I forced my feelings on you when our people are suffering. That is unforgiveable." Said the Orochi. Ayu sighed in frustration.

"No, it isn't. You had those feelings kept locked for lord-knows-how long. It's natural for you to confess sometime soon. And I'm not offended with you. In fact, I'm flattered that you have feelings for me." Said Ayu. The Orochi laughed lightly at that. "And if you still believe that you need forgiveness for putting your feelings ahead of our people, then earn that forgiveness by slaying the one responsible for all this." The Orochi nodded at this, knowing that Apollyon had to pay for her crimes.

"I understand and I will accomplish my task." Said the Orochi. Ayu nodded in satisfaction at his words.

"Good. Now if there isn't anything left." Said Ayu as she went back to reading reports. Before she did so, the Orochi grabbed her arm and turned her around so she can look at him. Ayu was surprised at this, wondering if her friend was making another advance to her.

"Ayu, I know that we agreed to settle this after the conflict with the Blackstone's was finished but please hear me out." Said the Orochi. "When I first saw you, I felt some sort of warm feeling towards you. And it only grew as I was placed under your command. At first, I thought it was just admiration or respect. Then I realized that they were feelings of attraction. And during my impressment, while I thought of Okuma and Momiji as well as my other friends, I thought of you the most. I also felt a sort of longing. So, when I had the chance to speak with you, I decided to act on them. When you rejected them, I felt a terrible pain. Like my heart was torn in two. And then you came and told me that there was a chance for me to be with you after this whole conflict is over. I'll be honest with you, Ayu, when you said that. I felt so much joy that I would burst out with emotions. That is when I realized that I love you, Ayu. More so than anything else in this world." Said the Orochi as he held her hands.

Ayu looked at her friend in shock. She was shocked that his feelings for her went that far back. She was so shocked that it left her speechless. It took a full minute before she recomposed herself.

"Then what will you do now?" Asked Ayu as she looked at the Orochi's eyes.

"Like I said, we agreed to resolve these feelings of mine after this all over. We'll talk about this later after the battle is over." Said the Orochi.

"Then you better not die." Warned Ayu.

"I won't. Besides, it'll keep me alert and focused." Said the Orochi with a smirk. "It's time for me to go. But before I go, I want you to have this." He then brought out a single purple flower. It was a Sakurasou, a flower native to their former homeland. It's original representation and meaning were lost in the ages but it's popular among their people as a sign of love. Ayu looked at the flower and the Orochi who looked embarrassed at his offer. "I had it with me since we left for the Blackstone fortress. To be honest, I'm surprised that it's still beautiful. Regardless of how it's still in good condition, I want you to have it as a symbol of my love." Ayu looked at her friend eyes, seeing the desperation but also the love in them, before looking at the flower, wondering if she should take it. After some deliberation, she sighed and took the flower.

"You're a hopeless romantic, my friend." Said Ayu as she put the flower near her sword. The Orochi simply laughed sheepishly at that. "But it's a kind gesture. It also means that you must come back alive or else." With that, she put her hand on her sword for good measure. The Orochi got the message and bowed before leaving. As soon as he left, Ayu looked at the flower, wondering what to do with it. After some thought, she grabbed the flower and put it in a box of her personal belongings. Before she placed it in, however, she looked at the flower. She blushed at her friends loving gesture before shrugging it off and placing the flower inside, carefully so that it won't be in danger of getting crushed. After placing the box in a safe place, she began to read the reports again but in a less focused manner. As the Orochi was getting ready to take the fortress, Seijuro was looking at him with a smirk.

"Did he do it, my love?" Seijuro turned around to see a Nobushi coming up to him, one that was familiar to him. This Nobushi was his wife-to-be.

"Yes, he has, my love." Said Seijuro as the Nobushi grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it lightly with Seijuro doing the same.

"Do you think they will get together?" Asked the Nobushi. Seijuro simply shrugged.

"I don't really care, my sweet, but if they do…I suppose they will make a fine family." Said Seijuro before leaving to instruct his warriors to be ready to attack the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The Orochi was out in one of the gardens inside the Imperial Palace, training new recruits, when a soldier came to him and told him that Ayu requested his presence. After passing down the duty of training the recruits to a Kensei, the Orochi began to walk to the throne room. As he was walking to his designation, he wondered why Ayu asked for his presence. It's been several weeks since they wiped the Blackstone legion from the face of the earth. Unfortunately, Apollyon was successful in her objective, as the Samurai, Knights, and Viking began to fight against each other once again. As a result, the two had to put much of their time defending their borders, training new recruits, attacking enemy territories, and the like. They rarely ever had the time to be alone with each other and Ayu never gave him her answer for his feelings. To be honest, he was rather nervous what it would be. He wondered if she would reject his feelings like before or accept them. If it was the former, he would accept it, though he would be hurt by it for a bit. If it was the latter, however, he wondered on what they should do after that. And more importantly, how they would handle the political storm that will inevitably happen if their relationship comes out to the public.

Despite him being the Emperor's champion, he was still a commoner and Ayu was a Daimyo. And Daimyos were expected to marry another Daimyo to keep the bloodlines intact. He personally disagreed with it and believed nothing was wrong with marrying a commoner. Still, it was done for generations and there will be no doubt that people will be opposed to their relationship. He sighed in frustration at the mere thought of dealing with traditionalists. He soon arrived at the throne room and he saw Ayu yelling at several of her advisors, particularly the civilian ones. He wisely kept away from the conversation as the advisors that were being yelled out were looking at their empress in fear while the rest looked at each other in discomfort. After she calmed down, Ayu ordered her advisors to leave, which they did in a hurry. Once they were alone, the Orochi began to walk to Ayu, who was holding her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Is something the matter?" Asked the Orochi once Ayu noticed him.

"My advisors for the people and economy were being difficult for me. They said that we should cut the funding that was diverted to the needs of the people and to focus on building structures worthy for war as well as increasing taxes for them." Explained Ayu. "I disagreed. We need to focus on the needs of the people as much as we can afford. They suffered enough already. And if we don't focus on their needs and increase they're taxes, they will rebel against us. Something that we can't afford right now." The Orochi nodded his head in agreement. Though he understood the reasoning of the advisors, they needed the support of the people as well. Besides they were doing well currently. They didn't need more money to train and pay soldiers and the frontlines were far away from the nearest city belonging to the Samurai.

"What are you planning to do instead?" Asked the Orochi though he already knew the answer.

"I plan let the funding for helping the people remain as it is. As much as it pains me, we need as much money for the war." Said Ayu, angered at the war between their people, the knights, and the Vikings.

"So am I and many others." Said the Orochi. "But what's done is done. Right now, we need to focus on preserving our unity and surviving this war." Ayu simply gave a grunt of agreement before getting up to the throne and walking to the Orochi. As she was walking to him, he noticed that she wore her old armor rather than the armor that was made for her. He rose an eyebrow at this. Upon seeing this, Ayu explained.

"If you're wondering why I'm not wearing the armor made for me, it's because I much prefer my own. The balance is all wrong and it feels a little heavy. Our blacksmiths are adjusting it as we speak." Explained Ayu as she was now close to her friend. They look at each other for a few moments before Ayu spoke again. "Come with me." She then held out her hand, surprising the Orochi.

"Excuse me?" Asked the Orochi, wondering what is up with Ayu.

"I wish to speak with you alone." Said Ayu. "I told my advisors to leave me alone for an hour, so we have an ample time alone together. But first, I wish to go somewhere more private." With that Ayu began to walk away from the throne room and to one of the gardens within the palace. The Orochi followed her soon after. As the two were walking the Orochi spotted several soldiers pass by. They gave them a few stares but otherwise left them alone. Soon, they arrived to the most reclusive garden in the palace. He knew this one well. It was the emperor's private garden, where only he and his family can see. Though now, since both him and his family are dead, this garden was now Ayu's. She sat near a cherry blossom tree and patted the ground next to her. The Orochi, getting the silent message, sat near her. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment until Ayu spoke. "I think it's time to discuss your feelings about me." The Orochi stayed silent, bracing himself for her possible answers. "Since your gift to me, I've been thinking of the ramifications of being with you, the gains of doing so, and if I wanted it. To be honest, I'm still not sure if this is a good idea to be with you. But then again, some things are not as what they seem."

"So what are you saying?" Asked the Orochi, confused on what she is saying.

"I'm saying that, being with you is a risk. It could fracture our people again or it could be used as a symbol of change. But it could also be a blessing, if only for a personal gain." Said Ayu before turning toward her friend. "I want to know if you're willing to risk our people's unity to be with me." The Orochi stayed silent. Was he willing to risk his people's unity to be with Ayu. His heart tells him to say yes but his mind is telling him to say no. After some deliberation on the subject, the Orochi made his decision.

"Yes. I want to be with you, even if it means the fracturing of our people." Said the Orochi. He then grabbed Ayu's hand and squeezed it gently. Ayu looked at her friend before taking her menpo off, revealing that she had a smirk on her face.

"I never took you for the selfish type." Said Ayu. "Just so you know, it will be an uphill battle for me. You'll have to face traditionalists as well as spending time on fighting a war. There won't be much time between us. So, let me ask you again, are you willing to face all this to be with me?"

"Yes." Said the Orochi firmly. "I knew that I'll have to confront traditionalists sooner or later for being with a Daimyo but I think it is all worth it to be with you." Ayu just shook her hand in amusement at her friend's answer.

"You always were a stubborn idiot." Said Ayu before smiling. "But a well-intentioned idiot." She then closed the gap between the two, pulled down the Orochi's menpo, and kissed him. "And your my idiot." The Orochi smirked before kissing her back.

* * *

 **Seven years later**

* * *

Cross was silent as Ayu finished her story. Once she was done, he spoke.

"So that's the reason why you want peace?" Asked Cross. Ayu looked at him with an impassive expression.

"One of the reasons. I'm sick and tired of war, losing my people to a pointless war, and I want to secure a future for future generations. Don't you Cross?" Asked Ayu.

"I do." Said Cross before a thought crossed his mind. "Did you and he have a…" Ayu glared at him, silencing him.

"Yes. We did. Two daughter and a son." Said Ayu. "And if you must know, I'm also doing this for them. So, that they won't have to experience what we all have." Stigandr, who was silent for most of Ayu's story, spoke.

"I understand." Said Stigandr, earning some shocks looks from Cross and Ayu. "Although my people raid and pillage, we also know the importance of family. I had a sister that was killed during this god-forsaken war. She left a child behind and so, I took upon myself to raise him." He sighed and looked sad for a moment before resuming. "Sometime, when he thought he was alone, he cried for his lost mother and sometimes I had to comfort him. And while I was raising him, I realized the fruitlessness of this war and how many children are being made motherless or fatherless. So, I made a vow to end this war so that children won't have to be raised without a parent." Explained Stigandr. Ayu looked at him with approval. Cross was silent before speaking.

"I have a son. And though I want him to be a warrior, I also want to raise him in a time of peace. So, that he can experience some form of peace before he is thrust to the reality of this world." Said Cross. "I'm sure that a lot of other Knights wish this as well." The three then looked at each other.

"I guess we all have a reason for this." Said Stigandr with the other two nodding their heads in agreement. "So, what do we do? It's not like we can undo generations of hate."

"Like I said before, it will start with us." Said Ayu. "If that's not enough for the people, remind them why they fight. Not just for their survival, but also for their families and children. A lot of my people fight because of their families."

"And mine as well." Said Cross. Stigandr just nodded. He knew that there were Vikings that also fought for their families.

"So, I guess that's it for today." Said Stigandr before taking off. Ayu was about to leave when Cross stopped her.

"Are any of your children…" Ayu stopped before replying.

"No. They're fine." Said Ayu before leaving. Cross sighed before leaving as well. After a long horse ride and giving his report to the lord Warden, Cross was back in his estate. He said his hellos to his servants before opening the door to his son's room. He saw that he was sleeping. He sat on the bed before placing his hand on his child's forehead. He mumbled a quick 'I love you' before leaving. Meanwhile Stigandr was thinking about his sister's son and gave a quick prayer.

"Sister, I'm doing this for you and your son." Said Stigandr. After a few hours of crossing the sea, he spotted his homeland. As his ship was approaching a harbor, he noticed a figure. He smirked. "It seems he inherited your patience, sis." Thought Stigandr as he saw his sister's son waiting for him.

While all this was happening, Ayu was walking to the throne room, bracing herself for another shouting match with her advisors, when three children came out of nowhere and hugged her. She smiled before returning the embrace.

"Were you three behaving while I was gone?" Asked Ayu. The three children looked at her, smiling.

"Yes mother. We've been good." Said her son.

"Can we spend some time together, mother?" Asked her youngest daughter. Ayu smirked.

"Alright but only for a few minutes." Said Ayu. Her children let out a shout of joy before dragging her to their quarters.

"When is father coming home?" Asked her oldest daughter.

"He'll be home soon." Said Ayu. "He's probably already back." And to her expectations, he was already home. Taking a stealthy approach, the Orochi was already at his family's quarters when they arrived. His children ran up to him before hugging him. Ayu smirked before joining in the embrace.


End file.
